transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Black Markets, Circuit Boosters, Silly Seekers, and More!!
Black Market - Pz-Zazz Finding the black market on Pz-Zazz is easier than one might think. A few centuries ago, there was no such thing. A few decades ago, it was mobile, its location kept tightly under wraps, passed on from those in the know to a favoured few. Now, however, it is firmly in place and takes up perhaps more space than the legitimate shopping district. Con men, tiny accordian players, and wizened organ grinders abound, mingling with hard-bitten weapons dealers and drug lords. Anything can be bought ot sold here, and it is. It's just a matter of finding the right street, and there are so very many wrong ones to turn down. LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS.. Backfire, the dastardly dimwitted dolt of the Decepticons, had immobilized the Serbia EDC base by outmatching Rush punch for punch. Or more precisely, by detonating the full potential of his new electromagnetic energy powers. His cronies Buzzooka and Breezetrim made off with the loot, advanced Cybertronian metal that the EDC had been holding for the Autobots. NOW.. No other location in the universe (probably?) has as much illegal trading activity as Pz-Zazz. And that's on a slow day! Today is much busier than their slowest, a new ship's arrival of Zemurians has brought with it some illegal technology up for sale. The Zemurians, a jelly-fish like race, are known far and wide for their advanced mechanics and sciences as they are for their usual secrecy and hermit behaivors. Suffice to say, the Black Market is swarming with criminals of all kinds. Thieves, murderers, terrorists, all rushing here to get their hands on the elusive tech. As well, someone -else- is here as well. In a long cloak, the Seeker sticks to the alleyways adjoining the black market. "Soon, SOON, we shall get what I deserve!" Backfire cackles quietly, backed up by a number of nameless goons. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. While back at the Decagon, Arcee received a tip on good authority that Backfire might be out here on Pz-Zazz. Quickly, she rounds up a small group to take a shuttle over to the Market and begin investigating. "This place is huge," she tells them, "Let's see what we can find by splitting up and scanning." Imager was rounded up, it's hard to miss her after all, and obliged Arcee to join her excursion, looking for the tool. She nods once, scanning the crowd, "so yeah...seems like a good place. cept for all the eighteen frellion people runnin around over here." She jerks a thumb towards someone selling Toshe power converters, "Sorta wish I came here on my own dime, they've got some good gear out here." The femme raises her hands as she realizes what she inadvertantly said, "Just sayin, that if it weren't all 'highly illegal and totally not above-board' and all." She makes a sour face, changing the subject, "Okay so Mister Exhaustfumes is all a half-step from goin critical right? So he can't be hard to miss." She scratches her faceplate, "He's still like..about to explode right so we probably shouldn't shoot him, or he'll go up like a phase-sixer." Afterburner looks around "Oh yeah, we are walking around in a paragon of virtue." He checks the various booth "Good thing we are only looking for Decepticons." He chuckles "Ultra Magnus would have a seizure if he saw this." A couple of stop in their tracks and stare at the Technobot as if he pronounced the name of 'He-who-shall-not-be-named.' He flips them off "What are you looking at?" He mutters some insult and heads in a different direction looking for the Decepticons. "...That is an excellent point. Yes, he is probably NOT in the best shape," Arcee remarks to what Imager's said. "Did you get that, Afterburner? No shooting Backfire, it might crater the whole market. We just need to locate him." Ravage is creeping about the black market, watching and listening to the deals being made all around him. There isn't much out here that interests him, except for the chance of stumbling upon information that might be important to the Decepticon cause... and to keep an eye on Backfire. The crowd waxes and wanes, in and out, like the waves crashing on the shore of a beach. Not only is Zemurian tech being peddled here at high request, but every other merchant has gouged their own prices to cash in on the influx of customers. Autobots are unmistakable in this place, but with the sheer numbers on their side.. the criminal element is little more than shook up as a whole. Armed guards patrol the perimeter, making sure the peace is kept. Even criminals have a loose dedication to some sort of law and order. Creeping from the shadows, Backfire looms near the Zemurian stand.. like about a hundred other potential customers. One of the jelly-fish like aliens hovers up to the shrouded Seeker, offering some off-brand circuit boosters. "No, I think not." the Seeker smiles, grabbing the Zemurian by the tentacles. "I'll have a look at your SECRET stash." Others begin to shy away from the commotion Backfire creates, piquing the guard's interest. Arcee begins strolling along the marketplace, more interested in trying to get Backfire's...unique energy signature on her scanner than actually go shopping for anything. "Let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover." Afterburner looks around for Backfire but also checks out any restricted or prohibited weapons that are for sale. He has been meaning to get a new carbine. Long as Magnus does know about it... Imager muses, "Maybe we should find ourselves some energy dampners or something. Lesse...I think it was Wraith that had the ole energon siphon, he'd be choice right here." She slowly meanders away, scanning the crowds. She's taller than most of the other people here, so she has a good view to work with. She shoulders her way past a shady deal of cloaked figures...into another shady deal with cloaked figures. She converses with Arcee over the comms, then muses, <> Arcee listens to Imager for a moment, thinking about the usefulness of the Array at a time like this. "<< Yeah, actually? Give it a try, >>" Arcee agrees. "I have.. uhh, no idea what you're talking about." the Zemurian squirms in Backfire's grasp, flailing with the free tentacles. By now, the customers surrounding the stand have all but backed off.. forming an irregular semi-circle around it. Guards impatiently try to push their way through the crowd. "Oh, no.. I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about worm." Backfire squeezes tighter, the Zemurian's eye sockets bulge cartoonily in reaction and dart towards a table near the far left of the stand. Energy crackles over the Seeker's grip as it tightens, finally releasing when the Zemurian's eyes betray his lies. Casually tossing the alien aside, the Seeker stomps towards the table and tosses it backward in a hurry. "WHERE IS IT?" he rages, tossing other tables and random objects found in the immediate vicinity. "WHERE ARE THE THERMAL CIRCUIT ENCHANCERS???" Combat: Backfire misses Arcee with his Table Flipping! Not Just For Prowl's Anymore (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire strikes Imager with his Table Flipping! Not Just For Prowl's Anymore (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire strikes Afterburner with his Table Flipping! Not Just For Prowl's Anymore (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire misses Ravage with his Table Flipping! Not Just For Prowl's Anymore (Full-Auto) Area attack! -1 A disturbance somewhere in the area catches Ravage's attention. He perks up, optics gleaming as he slinks over to investigate. As he draws near, he catches sight of Backfire in the middle of an argument of some sort - and then a table comes hurtling towards him! Ravage nimbly leaps away, landing gracefully without a single scratch on his sleek frame. A low growl of annoyance escapes him as he closes in on the scene. Afterburner spots a circle of people. .oO(Oooohh Fight fight fight)Oo. << I think there is a fight going on in the market. Going to che >> (Cuts off) Gets hit by a couple of pieces and parts that were on the table that was flipped. The technobot makes his way towards the disturbance << On it boss-lady >>. Afterburner shoves people out of the way and launches himself at the Seeker. Combat: Afterburner misses Backfire with his Grab attack! Arcee ducks and rolls as portions of a flipped table fly in her direction. She takes temporary cover behind a kiosk, then lurks around it to position herself closer to Backfire. Perhaps they'll have a chance of apprehending this idiot once and for all. She holds back a bit of a cringe as Afterburner flubs his chance, but she can't fault him for it; Seekers are notoriously difficult to catch. Drawing her laser-pistols, she holds them menacingly but has no intention of shooting Backfire (not that he would know!). Having talked it over with Arcee, Imager looks around for a spot to transform, she took up a lot of space in either mode. She glances at a small one-legged mech, who has a stand up, "Uh, can you like pack this in, I gotta...do a thing." The little mech gestures, "Oh no, I cannot. This is everything I own, I need money to support my little ones!" Imager pauses, "so uh...so it's important." She glances around in the crowded area, like Superman looking for a phone booth! Her eyes shift as she scans the area, "Uhhhh...." A scuffle catches her attention, as a rather large box of items land on her. Several speedboosters make it inside her thick armor, almost immediately working their dark magic. The Femme's eyes light up as she tries to process this, "oh....ohwow..oh wowokayokayicandothiswowthingsfeelsoweirditslikeeverythingssloweddown!" Her processor scans the entire crowd around her, spotting 723 crimes that she's aware of being committed, 3 things she'd like to buy, 1 Backfire, and 2 mechs she'd like to get their radio frequencies of. Turning to Backfire, she moves at inhuman speeds, an actual trail of light behind her as she reaches forwards, snagging the mech. "Timetoputyouaway!" She runs so fast, trailing Backfire, that she actually leaves orbit, sending the two out into space, where Imager runs on sheer nothingness, launching the buffoon into the nearby star! She practically teleports back to Cybertron, running through Polyhex at such speed, that the entire Decepticon faction's buildings just crumble around them, leaving them with nothing. Galvatron cries real tears. MEANWHILE IN REALITY: Imager sways slowly from side to side, overdosed on speedcircuits, a bit of oil on her mouth as she quietly pretends to run really fast. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Imager has 'skipped' her action for this round. Tearing through the stand and its contents, Backfire is unaware as he bends down low to inspect a shiny metal case.. Afterburner goes sailing right over him, missing by pure luck! Clawing with his fingers, the Seeker scratches frantically at the metal case.. energy building up over his fingertips when it comes to no avail. His head rakes around, eyeing one of the Zemurians. "OPEN IT!" Backfire bellows. Meanwhile, he's finally alerted to the Autobot presence here. Guards rush up quickly, aiming weapons at him. "Drop the.. uhh." one of them orders, seeing no weapon in Backfire's hand. They're both enveloped in a flash of orange a second later, the Seeker stands over their unconcious forms. "Autobots, stand aside or be CLEANSED by the EMPIRE'S WRATH!" Backfire decrees, orange energy building up again in his palms. "I shant offer you this chance again, currs." A scared Zemurian tries to calmly enter the unlock code for the case, albeit panicked. Backfire cocks his head sideways at Imager, puzzled look on his face. "Are you high?" Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Ravage hesitates, snarling quietly as he catches sight of Autobots scurrying about in fear of the flying tables. As if things couldn't become more complicated! However, he stays back and continues observing - he's just here to watch, not to intefere. For now, at least. Arcee levels her laser-pistol at Backfire, hoping he won't call her bluff, because...she really has nothing at the moment. Literally....nothing. It's possibly fatal to shoot this Seeker. They risk taking out the entire market and all the people in it. And she has NO idea what the hell happened to Imager. Just...no clue. At least Afterburner's here. "Stand down and surrender, or we'll be forced to take you out," she tells him. Yup, no plan. Imager's first hallucination-euphoric dream fades, she feels herself return to her body, her arms twitching as her optics readjust. What was Backfire doing here still, didn't she just end him forever? Maybe she went too far back into the past...BEFORE she was a superspeedster! Trippy. She shakes her head, "Ughhhh...." The Femme's natural energy consumption was working through the speedcircuits remarkably fast, but still it was quite a trip. "Oh wow...my processor is killing me....I..." She takes a step forward, dismayed at her slow movement, "What did you do...What did you do?!?" She snaps...at Arcee! "I am...I'm faster than this! What did you do? Put me back!" Her body shudders, several emptied speedcircuits fall from her form as her Helios Array, embedded into her torso, lights up, sending out blinding light into the area. On the bright side, it should help dissuade any of the locals. Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Imager strikes Arcee with her Aurora Cybertralis Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Arcee's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Imager misses Backfire with her Aurora Cybertralis Area attack! Combat: Imager strikes Afterburner with her Aurora Cybertralis Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Afterburner's Accuracy! (Blinded) Afterburner gets backs up from missing his splendid dive. The technobot lunges at Backfire and hoping a quick punch might stun him and make it easier to take him in. "Hey there remember me!" A blinding flash from Imager might throw the attack off...time will tell. Combat: Afterburner sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Afterburner misses Backfire with his Punch attack! Hands holding their orange aura, Backfire levels them equally at both Arcee and Imager. "Surrender?" the Seeker cackles madly, arcs of electromagnetic energy play up his arms. "SURRENDER??" Turning to give the Zemurian a look of abhor, Backfire snatches up the case and tucks it away in sub-space. The interaction has the alien reeling, Backfire seemingly toxic to the touch. "I demand YOUR surrender!" he shouts, making a move for Afterburner. "Lay down your arms, allow me to leave this wretched planet, and I'll allow Groove here to live." the Seeker snatches for his throat. Meanwhile in the area, almost all of the onlookers have cleared out. At either end of the street, squads of hired goons and guards stand ready to march on them. Autobot, Decepticon, they care not. Doesn't matter WHICH side your on of the Cybertronian War here, just that business has been interrupted. Combat: Backfire strikes Afterburner with his Toxic Touch! attack! Combat: Backfire's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Afterburner. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Afterburner's Agility. (Crippled) Imager puts a hand to her head, her legs giving out for a moment, "Phew...." She shakes her head, her pupils flashing off, then on as she manually reboots a partial system. "Okay...uh..wow...yeah, back..." She straightens up, looking over at Backfire and the others. The large Femme steps forward, stomping as she does, then points at him, "Okay mech, you're all done here. Now, I don't wanna blow you into pieces, well not here, cuz we figure you'll go all phase-sixer since you're actin funny. But maybe if you ask us real nicely, we'll...." She draws her shotgun threateningly, as she looks over to Arcee, "I dunno...maybe treat you for that reactor breech while you're in turbojail?" Combat: Imager takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Afterburner feels a bit woozy and his legs are heavy. Situational awareness. Incoming goons but Seeker right here. "Hahaha. Surrender? Clearly you do not know who you are messing with." Afterburner leaps at Backfire with a dropkick. Combat: Afterburner misses Backfire with his Dropkick< (Kick) attack! Arcee seriously can't see, now. Her vision is all messed up, thanks to Imager. It took a few moments to really set in, but now that she's good and blind, she doesn't dare let on or else Backfire will take full advantage of the situation. "Really, how can we trust anything you're saying, Backfire, I mean you're already damaging him." She doesn't actually know this; she's just guessing from what she can scan and hear. "You're outnumbered, you're in a bad position...I think you realize how much trouble you're in, so I think you need to seriously rethink your plans, here." She keeps the gun trained on Backfire, provided he's still standing in the same place. Ravage says, "Backfire, do you require assistance?" "HA!" Backfire laughs, easily bobbing out of the way of Afterburner's dropkick. "Is this the best the Autobots can manage nowadays? A pathetic Protectobot with dreams of machismo, a booster riddled drug addict, and a commanding officer who can't pull the trigger." he jests, strutting away from the Zemurian booth and towards Imager and Arcee. Orange energy cascades over him now, flowing freely from his core. "There is -no- wonder why you are fated to LOSE this war, if this is the best you can muster." he continues to laugh, the energy building in full force now like Goku approaching Kaio-Ken times ten. Suddenly, the energy pulls within.. Backfire drops to a knee with a pained expression on his face. "GAR-AYAH!" he cries out, his teeth bit down in anger. Fragments of his own face-plate actually flake away in chunks, the pain is so unbearable. "Noooo-OT NOW!" Backfire curses. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Impudent Fool Backfire says, "GAH!" Ravage says, "I shall take that as a yes." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Yes, my power.. is AGA-AHHHHH!!" Ravage leaps to Backfire's aid, though he gives the Seeker a wide margin in order to avoid coming too close to that orange energy. He finds a nearby ledge overlooking the scene, and glowers down at the Autobots. Hopefully there's enough distance between them that he won't be in too much danger - he's not too keen on a fight, being outnumbered. "Leave, Autobots. This is none of your concern." Imager hesitates. Backfire was obviously having major issues, could he actually go critical and explode? How dangerous would it be? She measures the situation. The Bots were on site, the market was clearing up, Backfire was a danger to everything, and she got the heads up that Ravage was in the area. Imager leans forward as if to move, then pauses again. "Oh slag it!" She stomps forward, "I got the cure for his ole rattlin processor." She was tough, she was built to absorb explosions, she could manage this, right? Imager covers the ground to Backfire, then moves to kick him squa in the head as she does. "An for the record, I *can* pull the trigger." Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Imager misses Backfire with her It's good for what ails ya! attack! -1 Arcee follows the sound of Backfire's voice, turning in that direction. "What was THAT?? Wait, when you're such a powerful entity, how can you possibly have a bad day? What was *that*, then, was that...a hint of *pain*? A tone of *weakness*??" She decides to chance a shot, knowing full well with her targeting down that she isn't going to hit Backfire, but it will probably whiz past him and 'prove', perhaps, that she isn't scared of making that decision if she has to do it. "Oh, I think this IS our concern, Ravage, because he's made it our concern. And that's no one's fault but his." Combat: Arcee misses Backfire with her Wild Shot (Laser) attack! In the throes of pain, riddled with shooting arcs of agony, Backfire can barely keep to the single knee he's fallen down on. An arm goes out to steady his weight, resting on the ground only a few meters from Arcee's foot. Instead of the usual bright orange aura the Seeker can conjure at will, small tiny arcs of it painfully lashes out over his frame.. emanting from the center of his chest, his lasercore. "GAR-AGAH!" he cries out vainly, optics looking up pleadingly at Arcee. Without even adjusting gaze, his other arm shoots up to intercept the Imager kick. In his grip, energy crackles over from his hand and onto Imager's shin. "What good is a trigger when you're firing BLANKS??" he shouts, throwing the leg and hopefully Imager as well away from him. Something seems off about Arcee however.. the Seeker makes note, afixing her with a stare. One she doesn't seem to be aware of at all. "I do not think.. GAH!" he shouts, another wave of energy arcing pain shooting over him. "..I am the only one faulty here." he bites out at the Femme. Combat: Backfire strikes Imager with his Be Gone Vile Leg! attack! -1 Combat: Backfire's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Imager. Ravage bares his fangs at Arcee, growling. "I will not allow any of you to meddle any further. You were warned!" He pounces from his perch, trying to tackle the pink and white femme to the ground. Combat: Ravage strikes Arcee with his Pounce (Punch) attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Arcee looks like she's going to retort, but Ravage takes that opportunity away from her, and she's pounced to the ground. There isn't a whole lot she can do except fight blind...which she does, as best she can. She is far from being defenseless, but it's probably not going to help her very much in her current predicament. She just...pretends she can see, acts like nothing is wrong at all, and begins grappling with Ravage in a bid to try and fling him off of her. Combat: Arcee misses Ravage with her Flying Lessons (Punch) attack! Imager 's optical scanners reboot again, as she blinks. She was suddenly reoriented in a new direction. Was it the speedcircuits disagreeing with her system still? She shakes her head. Her optics reverse and flip, giving her the sensation of dizziness. "Hey...HEY!...." She waves her hand in front of herself, "W...What..." She smacks her arm forward, knocking over a stand, spilling priceless bootleg merchandise to the ground. The Femme stumbles backwards, "I can't get my optics straight!" She bumps up against Arcee and Ravage, nearly falling over the panther. Blindly she throws her arm back, somewhere between attacking her foe and trying to keep her balance. Combat: Imager's Shield Bash attack on Backfire goes wild! Combat: Imager misses Arcee with her Shield Bash attack! -2 With the pain subsiding, albeit shortened to excruciating to only small waves of pain randomly, Backfire stands tall before Arcee and Imager. With a wave of his hand towards Ravage, the Seeker clutches his mid-section and activates his anti-gravs. Floating mid-air, he still has a glare leveled at Arcee.. not contempt on his face, is it pity? Either way, he's taking an interest in her. Torque can probably relate, it's not good to get Backfire's interest. "Ravage, we shall vacate this vicinity." he orders of the cassette-cat, pointing to the shadowy alleyway for him to escape to. "I have what I've come for.." he spits out some motor fluid from his mouth, wiping it with his forearm. "For now, they shall have to live with the fact that BACKFIRE, THE MERCIFUL spared their pathetic cores." he cackles, pointing off towards the air. Transforming, he rockets skyward and to the Decepticon dropship. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16C Agile Falcon! Combat: F-16C Agile Falcon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Ravage settles his weight upon Arcee, swatting aside her attempts to throw him off. He manages to stay where he is, despite Imager stumbling about nearby. If not for the seriousness of the situation, he'd be mocking the Autobots' attempts to fight back. "Very well," he responds to Backfire, and in one graceful motion, leaps off of Arcee and back onto the ledge he'd previously perched upon. "It's your lucky day, Autobots. Enjoy it," he quips to the Bots before taking his leave. Combat: Ravage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Imager, Blast Off, Arcee, and F-16C Agile Falcon Imager , waylaid for the second time in this short fracas, shakes her head as her optics reboot a third time. "H....Hey!" She actually stands there, jaw dropped as Backfire disappears into the sky. "That's not..He can't...I didn't even beat him up!" She shares her dismayed look with Arcee, actually gesturing up to the Seeker, "He can't do that!" Suddenly, there is SWEET MERCIFUL RELIEF as Arcee's vision circuits kick back on -- just in time to see Backfire and Ravage run off. "...Fantastic," she exclaims. "That was just great." She doesn't sound too happy about it. It's very likely extreme sarcasm on her part. As the Decepticons scamper off like the ruffians they are, the Pz-Zazz guards encroach on the square with weapons held aloft. "Put down your arms and prepare for questioning!" the captain of the guard calls out, approaching the two Autobots left. "Refuse and we will be forced to fire upon you." Imager looks over at the Pz-Zazz guards like they were a joke. Perhaps they were, but probably they weren't. She gestures rather flippantly, "Yeah yeah. accost the guys who drove em off." She picks up an energy scanner from a table she knocked over, hooks up the diodes to where Backfire touched her in hopes of getting some readings. She stops fiddling with it for a moment to look over at the guards, "YOU'RE WELCOME.", added with a snark. Arcee complies by setting down her weapons. She feels somewhat responsible for this entire botched piece of scrap operation, so she decides it's her duty to set things right again, perhaps through some face-to-face diplomacy. "I'll handle the rest of this, Imager. You can go." The guards peel off in a fashion, some sneering at Imager while others whistle at the two Femmes in action. In through the gap created stuts a.. very small gnome-ish alien. Red of skin, he saunters up and levies a glare at Arcee. "My name is Mequiq. What's the meaning of this? We have an agreement with your Prime over our particular brand of.. sales." he asks, opening a data-pad to record the proceedings. "Greetings," Arcee says gently, hoping she can talk her way out of spending the evening in an filthy, overcrowded detention cell. "We were here in an attempt to detain a criminal from our homeworld by the name of Backfire. At no time did we intend on damaging property or hurting anyone, and I'm deeply sorry if we inconvenienced any of the vendors, but we acted in their protection." "Right." Mequiq makes note of Arcee's reply in the data-pad, giving her a discerning glare from top to bottom. Out from the Zemurian shack, one of their number hovers over towards the Femme. "No, it is true I tell you Mequiq. Without their intervention, I am sure the orange one would have taken more." the Zemurian states loudly, giving the inspector a hardened glare. "Now, release them at once or Pz-Zazz shall never know our trade again." The gnome-ish inspector sighs, closing the data-pad. He really wanted to book -this- one. "As a duly appointed officer of the guard, I humbly apologize if you took offense Kwi-Kway of Zemuria and my humblest apologies to you Arcee." Mequiq grovels low, backing away all the while until he is gone. Arcee nods graciously to Mequiq, then she regards the Zemurian curiously. "Would you be able to tell me what it was that Backfire was trying to obtain?" she asks politely, hoping to herself that after all the indignities that have happened so far that Kwi-Kway would feel like being cooperative. Kwi-Kway hovers in front of Arcee, wide grin on his face. Unbeknowest to the Femme, this fiasco probably helped their sales more than hurt them. One, they will likely negociate a smaller tax on their goods since this security bungling. Second, customers will flock to them in droves now.. their merchandise is good enough to help the Cybertronian War? "Thermal circuit enhancers, he didn't try.. he stole them." he answers plainly. "To what ends, I couldn't tell you without further information." Of all the times Imager could have had an accidental circuit-speeder trip and then hit her with blindness, Arcee decides that this was the worst possible time for it to happen. She got her vision restored just in time to see Backfire making off with those things, but she didn't get to see him take them in the first place -- which just complicated the situation even more! "I'm not sure we're going to be able to get those back from him, but rest assured that if I do, I'm going to have them returned to you, okay? I appreciate your assistance. He's been one of our...problems...for a while." "Problems?" Kwi-Kway takes interest, hovering still. "Please, elaborate. If I know more, I might be able to shed light on what he wanted them for. It's the least I could do for your assistance in driving him off." "It's somewhat technical in nature, and...and I'm not even sure I understand it completely, but to be very specific...he has an issue with his laser core that is threatening his ability to function, and it's left him experiencing dangerous power surges. He's been...gathering specialists as well as taking specific items to repair his issues," Arcee explains to the Zemurian. So these thermal circuit enhancers...perhaps they're a way of stabilizing his system, or maybe he's trying to harness those surges to become more powerful. I'm really not sure." "Much simpler than that, Arcee." Kwi-Kway snickers. "If he is experiencing power surges, the thermal enhancers -could- be a step toward protecting his system.. granted other steps were taken to stem the surges." he ponders aloud, a tentacle wrapped up and supporting his chin-thing. It's like a chin, but not.. jelly-fish aliens are weird. "My advice? Find out what you can about his captive, his speciality will lead the way to his final goal. He still needs an adapter capable of harnessing or even surviving that much energy." the Zemurian advises, "And if you need anymore advice, you know where to find me." Arcee takes out a datapad, and jots a few notes into it. "You, sir, have been extremely helpful," she admits. "I'll be honest, I'm not the technical type, I'm much more of a pistol-slinger or fighting out on the front lines. But this mech has a very powerful motive behind his crimes, and you're absolutely right, I think we need to follow the clues he's left in the wake of these incidents. So...thank you again. I'm going to bring this information back to Rodimus Prime." Nodding along, Kwi-Kway hovers back to his stand as the market opens back up after a security sweep by the guards. "Anything to clear a debt, now if you'll excuse me." he replies, trying to hock some of their Zemurian wares on the public. Arcee nods, and heads back to collect her pistols from the guards and be on her way. Perhaps they botched this operation tonight -- it COULD have gone a lot better -- but...another clue has come up. A new lead, perhaps! This wasn't so fruitless after all.